


Past

by Davekatlover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Violence, Human AU, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davekatlover/pseuds/Davekatlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is eridan ampora<br/>And your dad abuses you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

Eridan ampora, you give me a purpose.

Eridan is my first name. so to me, my name is what my dad named me.  
I know that what my dad's first choice  
Dad and I are in the kichen to our house in our apartment. Dad had his chin rest on the table. His looks makes me look like him though I don't admit it, I am afraid to look like him when I get older.  
However he is not happy with my freckles from my dad which is too many freckles  
I think I look more like my mom  
Dad'd stomach pains become worst since my mom died three months ago from heart failure. I am sitting by my dad on the cold floor, messaging his back in little circles  
Dad lets out a final painful groan.  
"Good boy" he says that means he is feeling better.  
Because you didn't obey me dad feels better  
He smiled and more relaxed.  
On the other hand I ignore his smile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once dad's parenting talk, we wait at the train Station which is located by one hour from our apartment. Tommorrow is the first day of school.  
Dad had to buy me some school supplies.  
That's why we are going out today  
Just thinking about school made my heart pound.  
It is hard to pay attention in class and study hard for exams.  
"My back is sore again"  
That's the way of my dad saying I have to massaging his back again.  
The bus arrives. We board the bus and head to target.  
At target one mile From our hous, dad always picks my school supplies.  
The ugly ones that are cheap s  
We don't have much money  
Unfair I get make of because my school supplies. afterward, I walk to the bus shop to go home. But dad has plans.  
"Lets take the bus to the bank" dad says  
"I want you to see something"  
The bank is a bright yellow building.  
The customers like that  
After waiting for 10 mins we finally get to head to the line to the rose's window.  
Rose is Dad's favorite banker.  
"Rose is a college student you should be like her" dad says  
I looked down in embarrassment.  
He says this very time he sees rose.  
Last time I offered to get a job  
But dad said that job would distract me from school.  
Rose smiled. "Good afternoon eridan"  
She says.  
Dad tells rose that he wants to see his safe deposit.  
Rose leads us there.  
The air conditioning blows my hair in my face.  
The walls are grey with metal with it.  
Dad points to the one.  
Rose sticks her key in the box.  
Then rose pulls out a bracelet  
With gold, shiny purple diamonds.  
We aren't supposed to own this we are poor.  
A bad memory stucks though my mind about the bracelet  
This I remember I wore it when I was 5. Because dad put on my wrist so it wouldn't scratch. I was left handed it pressed against the table that would scratch it.  
Every time it scratch, I always get hit  
Dad watched me carefully from now on.  
And cause me to live in fear.


End file.
